Oni
Oni are a race of Japanese demonic creatures that thrive in chaos, death, and destruction. Characteristics Oni are Japanese monsters known for being difficult to kill, brute strength, causing disease and disaster and is associated with bad luck, misfortune and consuming human flesh. They are created when truly evil and wicked people die and are tortured in Hell. They often act animalistic and cannibalistic, they thrive off of the chaos and destruction they cause and seem to "feed" from it which acts like a power source. They also act as torturers in Yomi (Japanese underworld) where they will brutally torture sinners and evil doers. Appearance Depictions of Oni vary widely but usually portray them as hideous, large ogre-like creatures with large fangs protruding from their mouths and a single horn or multiple horns emerging from their heads, with sharp claws and wild hair. They are often depicted wearing tiger-skin loincloths and carrying iron clubs called a kanabō (金棒). Their skin may be any number of colours, but red, blue, and green are particularly common. They may sometimes also be depicted as black-skinned, or yellow-skinned. They may occasionally be depicted with a third eye on their forehead. Powers and Abilities An Oni is a powerful monster from Japanese folklore with many different powerful abilities which are enhanced by their use of a kanabo. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- Oni are brutally strong monsters, they are strong enough to easily break bones, snap chains, rip apart flesh, throw large objects quite a distance, and carry and toss full-grown humans with one hand. * [[Super Agility|'Super Agility']]' '- Oni are capable of jumping great distances without hurting themselves, and can easily climb and scale the side of buildings. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- They possess an acute sense of smell and hearing. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Oni are able to live forever, as their leader is well over a thousand years old. * Medium Invulnerability '- Oni can only be killed by causing a significant amount of damage to their third eye. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration]]' '- Oni can heal themselves from any non-fatal injury faster than normal humans. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]' '- They are capable shapeshifters and can assume human form to blend into society. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' '- If an Oni wishes, they can disappear from human perception. However, this requires concentration and focus. * [[Weather Manipulation|'Weather Manipulation']]' '- Oni display the ability to create damaging thunderstorms. * [[Telepathy|'Telepathy']]' '- An Oni is capable of reading the minds of its targets for information. * [[Biokinesis|'Biokinesis']]' '- Oni are capable of inflicting humans with deadly diseases at will. * [[Mental Manipulation|'Mental Manipulation']]' '- They are able to make humans feel intense fear, and turn them violent. * [[Pyrokinesis|'Pyrokinesis']]' '- Though rarely utilized, Oni are able to create and manipulate fire with their minds. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '- Oni are able to easily fling full-grown humans with their minds. Weaknesses * 'Eye Destruction '- Enough damage to their third eye will kill them, though Oni will keep their third eye hidden and protected. * 'Soybeans '- Soybeans can be used to repel an Oni, as touching soybeans will cause them pain. * 'Garlic '- Oni do not like garlic and can be repelled with it. * 'Magic '- Using the right ritual, an Oni can be banished from the area. Category:Races Category:Immortals